Simplemente Potter
by J.N.H
Summary: No escribo buenos summarys, así es que lo dejo a su elección, este fic es simplemente la historia de un Potter... ¡Tú lector de Fanfic¡s... que esperas... entra y lee este! =)
1. Prólogo:

Simplemente Potter  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* ¡Hola! Aquí esta el primer capítulo del fic... Dejen cada una de sus opiniones y no se las reserven para ustedes... quiero saber que opinan es muy importante para mí. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
  
  
Prólogo  
  
  
  
Querida Lilian:  
  
Sin querer mí vida cambio, dio un gran giro, cambio por alguien que la enloqueció. Yo nunca quise aceptar que alguien me amará, ni tampoco me aceptaba a mí mismo poder amar a alguien. Para mí eso era una pérdida de tiempo, siempre decía que era un insensible y que jamas amaría. Pero un día abrí los ojos, pero aun así no quise mirar. No quería aceptar que amaba, solo dejaba que mí corazón se ahogará en un llanto, en lágrimas amargas, por no poder amar, por no poder acepar que amaba. Siempre pense que iba a poder vivir así, en ese sufrimiento, en la agonía que vivía cada día, mejor dicho, la perdición que yo mismo construía. Tal vez para mí bien o para mí mal, un día no pude más. Era imposible seguir luchando contra ese sentimiento, era más fuerte que yo. Tuve que aceptarlo, después de años lo logre, fue difícil, pero lo hice. Luche contra todo, luche por un hechizo, quería sentirme amado y que alguien supiera que yo podía amar, pero amar de verdad. Después de un tiempo, aprendí, realmente me di cuenta cual era mí temor al amar y era el de ver sufrir a mí corazón, aunque estaba dispuesto a todo, termine sufriendo y cavando mí propia tumba. Quise amar y demostrar que podía ser amado. Hice todo, absolutamente todo, lo que estuvo a mí alcance. Luche y jamas me rendí, porque sabia que algún día una dulce flor de primavera, viviría para ser amada por mí, por el hombre insensible que casi la perdió y no solo una vez, muchas más. Cometí errores y lo reconozco, pero debes saber que en esos momentos no sabia que hacer, estaba enloquecido por tu amor, sentía como se me acaba el aire, sentía como mí corazón latía lentamente, intentando parar y acabar con el dolor, el sufrimiento y todo lo que me rodeaba. Intente salvarte, pero aun así no pude. De verdad quise hacerlo, hubiera retrocedido el tiempo y me hubiera dejado matar para que tú no sufrieras, hubiera muerto por un amor. Hubiera matado por ti, habría hecho hasta lo imposible por solo escucharte decir un simple te quiero. Preferiría haberme ahogado antes de verte sufrir, antes de verte correr, antes de verte llorar. Todo fue mí culpa, el porqué todavía no lo sé, pero espero que me perdones, siempre te amaré, fuiste la única persona que logro robarme el corazón, la única que me demostró que yo era capaz de amar.  
  
Tú eres mí luz, la persona que brilla siempre en mí camino, la que me guía en un oscuro sendero, la dulce persona, cuando todo es amargo, la que me hace sentirme querido, la que me refresca en los duros días, la que me da un alivio, un respiro. Nuestros caminos se cruzan por casualidad o propósito, eso nunca lo sabremos, pero lo que sí sé y es algo de lo que estoy muy seguro, es de mí fiel amor hacía ti. Hacía el lucero más brillante del cielo, el que se hace notar.  
  
Cuando el amor toca tú puerta sólo déjalo entrar y te darás cuenta que para vivir solo necesitas a una persona, una persona y nada más. Con eso mí felicidad fue más que suficiente, la verdad yo ya era feliz, al ver una sonrisa, al ver brillar de alegría esos ojos, al ver como rayos de fuego danzaban entre el viento. Yo solo era feliz, al saber que tú estabas a salvo, que estabas cerca de mí. Simplemente sonrió entre la fría noche al saber que estas bien.  
  
Cuanto quisiera que estuvieras aquí junto a mí, solo porque decidiste viajar lejos, muy lejos. Ese sí era un hermoso día, el día en que decidiste partir. Fue una triste noticia, pero supe que nos volveríamos a ver, de verdad yo fui quien partió primero, el que no quiso despegar los ojos de ti, yo fui él que te dejo sola, termine siendo yo quien te mató.  
  
¿Sabias que el amor no se puede expresar en un solo pergamino? Este ya es mí segundo y ojalá pudiera seguir, tengo tantas cosas que decirte, tanto que amarte. Quiero que sepas que siempre te recordare, hasta el fin de mis días, no importa lo que pase. Aunque muera, tu estarás ahí, aunque solo sea un alma en cielo estrellado, te seguiré amando. Aunque solo sea un recuerdo.  
  
Sé que esto no da para más, espero que te quede claro que siempre, pero siempre te amaré. Con todo el amor y el alma que tengo,  
  
James Potter  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
Este es el prólogo del fic, es como ven una carta escrita por James antes de su trágica muerte, en donde intenta expresar una vez más sus sentimientos hacía la persona amada, la que le robo el corazón...  
  
Espero que les halla gustado... tengan preparados sus ojos para los siguientes capítulos... 


	2. Capitulo 1:

Simplemente Potter  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Hola a Todos" Los dejo para que lean tranquilos... ojalá que les guste este capitulo *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Capitulo 1:  
  
No puedo soportarlo más, estar aquí solo, en esta maldita habitación, solo quiero estar contigo, te he querido durante tanto tiempo y aun no puedo sacarte de mí cabeza. Me has hecho sufrir, no dejas de hacerlo. No sabes cuanto te odio por hacerme sufrir, no sabes cuanto. Oigo tu voz resonar en mí cabeza, sigue siendo tan dulce como siempre. ¡No! No quiero perderte, no puedes dejarme solo. No puedes cambiar tú vida así como así, no puedes dejarnos, no me puedes dejarme, sé que soy egoísta por querer que estés solo conmigo, pero te necesito y tanto. Me ahogó por dentro, con el solo echo de pensar que te iras, dejarías tu mundo, lo dejarías todo y aun sigo siendo incapaz de decirte las más simples y sencillas palabras del mundo. Me cuesta tanto. Que horror, suena esa maldita puerta. ¿Quién Será? No sé dan cuenta que quiero estar solo, solo quiero sentir la amargura, el dolor y toda aquella angustia que me rodea, quiero ahogarme en mis pensamientos.  
  
-¿James? -pregunto una voz  
  
-Li. Lily -dije en tono de sorpresa -¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
Ósea que aun no te olvidas de mí, aun no me dejas, aun no te alejas de mí por completo. ¿Volverás algún día? O esta será la última vez que nos veamos, el último adiós.  
  
-Pues, no te vi abajo. Y bueno, me extrañe. Quería saber donde estabas  
  
Entonces me notaste, te diste cuenta de mí ausencia, de mí falta.  
  
-Pues, aquí estoy  
  
-¿Y por qué no estas abajo?  
  
-Este. es que no quiero  
  
No quiero sufrir más, no quiero verte más, no quiero, no.  
  
-James, esta es mí ultima noche aquí. Y bueno, me gustaría pasarla contigo, con las personas especiales, con los que tengo muy dentro de mí corazón.  
  
¿Especial? ¿Muy dentro de tú corazón?  
  
-¿Especial? -dije  
  
-Bueno, sí -respondes como si fuera lo más normal -¿Bajamos?  
  
-No, la verdad es que no quiero, baja tú, yo me quedare aquí  
  
Por favor no te vallas, no me dejes, no partas mañana, no lo hagas  
  
-Si no bajas, yo tampoco lo haré, me quedare contigo  
  
¿Conmigo? ¿Acaso no prefieres bajar? Esto es increíble.  
  
-¿No dirás nada?  
  
-Simplemente que me sorprendes  
  
Que sonrisa más hermosa, me gustaría verla siempre, siempre.  
  
-¿Por Qué te vas, Lily?  
  
-Tú lo sabes, James, no me hagas las cosas más difíciles  
  
-¿Difíciles?  
  
Para ti no es difícil, simplemente nos dejarás, me dejarás.  
  
-James, yo. yo. yo te quiero mucho  
  
Atónito, esa era la expresión de mí cara, me quieres.. A mí, a James Potter.  
  
-¿Me quieres?  
  
¿Por Qué te sonrojas? Tú, Lily, Lily Evans.  
  
-Responde  
  
Ya te arrepentiste, ya te diste cuenta que no me quieres, que jamás lo harás.  
  
-Que te quiero y jamás dejare de hacerlo  
  
Me lo estas afirmando, entonces es verdad, o es una cruel broma tuya, mí querida Lily. Mí amor, mí dulzura.  
  
-No seas así, James, no calles  
  
Seguía atónito, no lo puedo creer, esto es. es increíble, fantástico.  
  
-Que quieres que te diga -dije en tono áspero  
  
De que sirve que me declare, igual te iras, no hay nada que haga cambiar eso, eres muy decidida, siempre lo has sido, jamás cambiarás. Y eso es lo que me gusta de ti. Tú forma de ser.  
  
-Lo siento, no tienes porque responderme así  
  
No llores, no por mí, jamás por mí. Lily, no puedes hacerlo. Esa lágrima no puede caer por mí. No lo puedo creer, esa lagrima, demuestra algo, entonces es verdad. Me quieres. Oh, Lily, yo jamás lo pensé, perdóname, nunca te volveré hacer sufrir, nunca más, lo prometo.  
  
-Será mejor que me valla  
  
-¡No! No te vallas, no me dejes. Lily, yo. yo.  
  
No puedo decirlo. ¿Por Qué? ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto?  
  
-¿Ah?  
  
-Yo. yo.  
  
¿Por Qué? Tengo que decirlo, tengo que. No puedo perderte, no puedo. Te quiero cerca, quiero estar contigo, solo contigo. solo tú y yo.  
  
-Te amo  
  
Lo dije, por fin, después de tanto tiempo, lo dije.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Lily, yo te amo, te he querido, durante toda mí vida, desde que soy. desde que tengo uso de razón, siempre te he querido, no quiero que te vallas, quiero que estés conmigo, solo conmigo, soy un egoísta, lo sé y no me importa. Yo simplemente te amo. No quiero que me dejes.  
  
-James, no me mientas  
  
Yo mentirte, a ti, al dulce amor de mí vida. Jamás. Eso nunca. Eso es lo que pensé yo, pero no tú, no tú.  
  
-¡No! Como crees.  
  
-¿De verdad?  
  
-Por supuesto, princesa  
  
-¿Princesa? Eso es lindo  
  
No te molesta, siempre soñé con decirte así. Algún día. en mis sueños.  
  
-No te vallas, por favor  
  
-James, yo.  
  
-Sí, puedes Lily  
  
-No, sabes que no puedo  
  
-Por amor. ¿Lo harías?  
  
Di que sí. Oh, por dios, Lily, di que sí. Que haces, a donde vas. No te vallas, no, por favor, no. Lily, sería capaz de seguirte hasta el fin del mundo, si fuera necesario. ¿Por qué bajas las escaleras tan rápido? ¿Por qué te escondes? ¿Por qué huyes, de mí?  
  
-Lily, no te vallas  
  
-James, por favor, déjame en paz, no quiero escucharte  
  
Pues, lo harás, quieras o no. Si que lo harás. Te voy a perseguir, a donde quiera que vallas. Tienes, un brazo muy suave, eres tan preciosa y esos ojos. Moriría a tus pies. Haría todo por ti, todo.  
  
-Lily, escúchame, por favor  
  
-No quiero. He sufrido por ti, ya muchas veces y no quiero seguir haciéndolo  
  
-Y tú crees que yo no he sufrido por ti, pues, si lo hecho, claro que sí  
  
Siempre he sufrido por tú amor, siempre.  
  
-Entiende, James, ya no quiero más  
  
-¿A donde iras?  
  
-Y eso que importa  
  
-Tengo derecho a saber a donde iré  
  
-¿Iré?  
  
Sí, tú no te quedas, yo me iré. Por ti, lo dejaría todo, todo cuanto poseo.  
  
-Te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo  
  
Eso siempre lo he sabio, es hora de que tú lo sepas  
  
-James.  
  
-Lily, por ti, yo haría todo, todo lo que tú me pidieras, tú eres mí esperanza, mí única luz, mí amanecer, mí ser, mí todo. Yo moriría por ti, te amaría hasta el fin, yo daría mí vida aun sabiendo que no me amas, que me traicionas, igual daría todo, todo por ti, por mí Lily, por mí amor.  
  
Oh, no. Por mí no debes Lily, por mí no, eso no te lo acepto, no puedes llorar. te digo que no, eso jamás. ¿Por qué te hago llorar? ¿Por Qué? ¿Qué hice? Tus abrazos son cálidos, nunca pensé tenerte entre mis abrazos, nunca pensé tenerte tan cerca, sentir tú aroma, tú ser, todo lo que eres tan cerca, cerca de mí. No me sueltes, no lo hagas, no quiero separarme de ti, no quiero, te amo y no sabes cuanto. jamás dejare de hacerlo, aunque me dejes. y me dejes para siempre.  
  
Hasta entre lágrimas te vez bella, no dejas de sorprenderme con tu belleza, con tú encanto, con tu dulzura. eres todo, todo cuanto poseo.  
  
-¿Me dejaras?  
  
Si lo haces, lo aceptare, te dejare libre, aunque me cueste el aire, sé que me dolerá y que jamás me perdonare, pero tu felicidad es más importante, más importante que mí aire, que mí vivir.  
  
-Sí, James, lo haré  
  
Que suspiro más grande, nunca en mí vida entera me había sentido así, no sé de que moriré. será de desesperación. de amor. o de dolor. ¿Por Qué? ¿Por qué, lo haces? ¿Por Qué?  
  
Tú partida será la más triste de todas. Perdí mí vida ocultando mí amor. y ahora que es libre. te vas. Y para siempre, para no volver jamás.  
  
Te alejas. ya nada me importa, podría morir mañana y no me importaría. que más da. La vida, ya no será la misma. sin ti, nada vale. nada importa, nada tiene sentido.  
  
-¿James?  
  
Para que hablar contigo, si te vas. Para que seguir sufriendo. será mejor olvidar, pero es imposible olvidar. no será mejor recordar, pero ya no importa lo que haga, si no estas.  
  
-¿Qué le hiciste, Lily?  
  
Otra voz. Ah, eres tú. Su fiel amiga. pero para que explicar que estoy sufriendo por amor, para que. si no hay nada que pueda hacer. no hay nada que tú puedas hacer.  
  
-¿James?  
  
Remeus. no te das cuenta que sufro de amor. Lily, me encantó.  
  
-¡James reacciona!  
  
Por favor, Sirius déjame en paz. Sufro. sufro de amor, no se dan cuenta. y duele mucho. Lily, me ha encantado. su belleza, sus ojos, su cabello, su todo. Lily es la culpable de todo. todo lo que me pasa.  
  
-Ya apenas respira  
  
Sí, respiro, no exageren. aun estoy aquí, pero si no estoy, daría lo mismo si mi Lily no esta aquí.  
  
-¡¡James!!  
  
Te digo que estoy bien. déjame sufrir.  
  
-¡¡James, amigo, reacciona!!  
  
Les digo que estoy aquí. y bien.  
  
-¿Lily, que has hecho? ¡¡Míralo!!  
  
Me ha robado el corazón. me ha dejado sin alma.  
  
-¡¡Se nos va!!  
  
-¡¡Lily!!  
  
¡No! Aléjate, no te quiero cerca. no me abrases, no me hagas sufrir, si igual te iras, déjame aquí. ¡Eso si que no! No te atrevas. no me beses. no puedes hacerlo. ¡No! ¿Por Qué, Lily, Por Qué?  
  
-James, no me asustes así  
  
Para que me susurras en el oído. no te hagas la tierna ahora, será mejor que te vallas de una vez. Déjame solo. Si de verdad, no te preocupas por mí, si te importara no te irías, pero igual lo harás.  
  
-Déjame. simplemente vete  
  
No me pongas esa cara. no lo hagas, tú eres la culpable de mí dolor, de mí sufrir.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Ojalá que sí... por favor dejen todas sus opiniones, aunque sean malas, tengo que saber como superarme... tú opinión es muy importante, además no cuesta nada dejarla. ¿Para qué reservarla? Libérala y déjala aquí =)  
  
Adiós, se cuidan... y gracias a esas dos personitas que dejaron un review, muchas gracias a ti ^-^ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. Capitulo 2:

Simplemente Potter

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hola... ¿Cómo Están? Aquí les mandó el segundo capitulo del fic, espero que les guste, recuerden dejar todos sus comentarios...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-James ¿Qué te ocurrió? 

Deja las preguntas para después Lunático… solo quiero soledad.

-Estabas completamente ido

Que más da… ya no me importa. 

-¿James? No te vallas otra vez…

-Ya basta… dejemos las preguntas para después. Me tengo que ir, ya es tarde. 

-¿Podemos hablar? 

Y me pides hablar. ¿Ahora? Cuando me rechazaste… cuando ya te vas. 

-No Lily, la verdad es que ya nada importa. Vete de una vez y has tú vida. No quiero volver a verte, nunca más. Ah, buena suerte, que seas feliz. 

¿No quiero verte nunca más? Que es eso, James Potter, rechazas las ultimas palabras que pobras tener con tú amor, con tú dulzura… rachazas que te venga a ver… de verdad que estas dolido, James, de verdad que sí. 

-Pero…

-Ya me escuchaste

¿Qué haces? ¡James, contrólate! Nunca en tú vida derramarías una lágrima por una mujer, jamás de los jamases. ¡Basta ya! 

Las escaleras se ven eternas… no me miren así, no estoy loco… o tal vez, sí… loco de amor… quien sabe. 

Por fin, solo. Pero la verdad es… no quiero estar solo, quiero estar contigo, con mí dulce amor. No quiero sufrir más, solo quiero…

Que horror… esa es la hora, es tardísimo, me he pasado tanto tiempo pensando, al parecer me consumo en mis pensamientos, en mí dolor. 

-¿James?

Otra vez me interrumpen… que les da conmigo, acaso no puedo estar solo. Lunático otra vez, siempre tú.

-Dime… 

-Cornamenta, es hora de que bajes… para celebrar que Gryffindor allá ganado la copa de Quiddicth

Ah… verdad, no quiero ir, no quiero verla otra vez, no se dan cuenta que me hace mal, muy mal. Sufro y de amor verdadero. 

-La verdad es que no tengo ganas

No puedo, no puedo.

-Vamos, tienes que ir… eres la estrella

Sí claro, que se apago por amor.

-No iré 

-Ella no estará… se lo pedimos

Pero quiero verla… quiero verla, estar con ella.

-Está bien iré

Tendré que controlarme, tendré que hacerlo

-Bajare en un segundo

¿Por qué estoy nervioso? Sí, James, lo demuestras… te estas desordenando el pelo y cuando lo haces… de verdad que lo estas.

¿Por qué todos me miran? Si solo… dejen de hacerlo, no, no aplaudan, no me lo merezco. 

-Eso, James… el mejor buscador que Gryffindor allá tenido en años. 

No exageren, eso no es verdad… no ha sido nada…

-Deténgase 

Que linda eres… brillas entre todos… ¿Por qué eres tan hermosa? Y esa mirada… Oh, Lily, eres preciosa… toda una princesa. 

Pero no deberías estar ahí ocultándote entre las puertas de tú habitación, no deberías… claro que no.

Yo te haré bajar… aunque me duela, aunque me desespere, aunque me ahogue. 

No… no te escondas… no me hagas entrar a tú habitación…

Que más da, tengo que hacerlo

¿Por qué te sorprendes? Soy solo yo, solo James.

-¿Por qué no bajas?

James, nunca te había visto tan frío, tú no eres así… pero ahora tendrás que hacerlo, tendrás que ser como el hielo. 

-Lo lamento

¿Y tú por qué lo lamentas? Soy yo, yo sería el que debería lamentarse, no tú.

-Da igual… ¿bajamos? 

-Ellos… ellos… dicen

¿Qué? Te importa lo que digan los demás… Como se atreven… ellos no tienen derecho, ellos deberían estar callados. ¡Que se meten!

-No importa lo que digan ellos, importa lo que tú quieres hacer

-Prefiero no causar problemas

-¿Problemas? ¿Tú?

Eso Lily, no te lo perdono, tú jamás causas problemas, jamás…

-Bueno, yo…

-Vamos, es tú ultima noche… aprovéchala

-James, eres un amor

¿Un amor? Esas palabras Lily… nunca pensé escucharlas, nunca. Tú eres un amor, no yo… yo solo soy un idiota, un simple idiota. 

-¿Puedo besarte?

¿Besarme? ¿A mí? No, te sonrojes… 

-¿Puedo?

Estas insistiendo… entonces lo harás… me besaras por segunda vez, ya un beso fue demasiado, el mejor regalo que podría recibir en toda mí vida… y quieres repetirlo, no sé si podría, no sé.

-Entiendo… tú silencio vale más que mil palabras

¿Te beso? ¿Lo hago? No sé que haré… Si me acerco…. ¿Te alejarías? Por dios, no sé que hacer… 

Te dejare ir, así será mejor, mejor para todos. Para mí… y para ti. 

-Es hora de que bajes

¿Yo solo? Oh, no, claro que no. 

-Es hora de que bajemos…

-No quiero… tengo que preparar mis cosas

-¡Pues, has lo quieras! ¡Vete de una vez!

No puedes reaccionar así, eso no es cortes… no debes dejar mal tú imagen. Pero lo hago, porque me duele verte marchar, me duele y mucho. 

No soy capaz de respirar, quiero morir. 

-¡Pues, lo haré… te dejare de una vez!

¡No, Lily! No me dejes… no lo hagas… no me hables así… yo, yo lo siento.

-La verdad es que no me importa

¿No me importa? Desde cuando que mientes… No debes empezar ahora.

-¡Buenas Noches! 

Ya me echas… de verdad que metí la pata… y muy en el fondo. Por favor, Lily, no me odies, no me trates así.

-¡Adiós!

No debí responder así… no debí.

¿Qué es eso? Estas… llorando. Otra vez… ¿Qué he hecho?

¿Bajo? No, ya no es necesario, subiré… 

Que noche más pesada… 

Ya he sufrido tanto, que he incluso he pensado en dejarlo todo, pero con la ayuda de mis amigos he logrado superarlo… aunque duela. 

Ya soy un hombre nuevo… sí claro, aun sigo pensando en ti, mí amada Lilian Evans. 

Se fue sin más… aquella mañana de invierno. Nos dejo a todos y por sus estúpidas razones, aunque muy importantes. Sé que son importantes, pero aun me duele haberla perdido.

Al parecer ella no se ha olvidado de mí. Me ha escrito y muchas veces… En este corto mes que ha pasado. 

Pero… he sido un maldito cobarde, no he sido capaz de abrir una de esas cartas, ninguna de todas ellas y cosa que son unas veinte. 

Temo saber su contenido, temo saber que ha hecho con su vida… tampoco le he respondido, no quiero que sepa que aun la recuerdo y con gran afecto, quiero que piense que la he olvidado y que no me importa lo que haga. 

Me duele tanto hacerle eso, pero tengo que. 

Ahí vienes otra vez, mí querido Remeus. ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?

-James, necesito hacerte una pregunta

-Hazla 

-¿Has sabido algo de Lily? Últimamente no he recibido una carta suya… y me he preocupado. ¿Sabes algo? 

-La verdad es que me llegó una carta de ella, hoy mismo, si quieres la lees

-No, prefiero que me digas, lo que decía, con eso me basta

-No puedo

-¿Por qué?

-No la he leído, la verdad es que no he leído ninguna de sus cartas

-¿Qué? ¿Ninguna?

-Están ahí, léelas, me da igual

Y ojalá que te las lleves, no las quiero ni ver… 

-No, da igual, gracias

-De nada

Que raro que estas, Remeus. 

Ya es de noche y me siento un poco extraño…

Necesito soledad, ya no quiero más, deseo estar solo, pero… ¿Cómo? Ellos siempre saben donde encontrarme… siempre que quiero soledad. 

¡Eso! ¡La capa de invisibilidad! Ahí esta la respuesta a mis deseos. Con eso podré estar en la habitación, sin que me vean. 

Por fin, solo, aunque acompañado. Por mis amigos, aunque no me vean…

Oigo voces… ¿Quiénes serán? 

Ah, ustedes… mis fieles amigos… Canuto y Lunático

¿Pero de que están hablando? ¿De mí? 

-Sirius, James me preocupa… 

-¿Por qué? 

-Te explicó, Lily, me escribió preguntando por James, está preocupada y dice que le ha escrito, pero sin recibir respuesta, bueno, hoy fui a preguntarle a James, por Lily, para saber si sabía algo de ella… esa fue mí mentira

¿Por qué, Remeus? ¿Por qué me mentiste? ¿Por Qué? Como pudiste…

-Y me dijo que podía leer cualquiera de las cartas… me mostró su velador lleno de ellas, Lily le ha escrito más a él, que a nosotros dos juntos…

Eso no es verdad, han sido pocas cartas. ¿O no? En realidad, es un número grande, tengo que admitirlo… 

-Pero lo peor de todo, es que no ha leído ninguna de ellas, es increíble… la verdad es que estoy muy preocupado…

-¿Ninguna? ¡Está loco!

No lo estoy, es solo que… no quiero sufrir, no quiero saber, nada de ella

-Debemos hablar con él

-Yo, también lo creo, Canuto

¿Hablar conmigo de que? Yo estoy bien… entiéndanlo 

-De que van hablar conmigo…

-¡James! 

-¡Cornamenta! 

No se sobresalten, eso de hablar a escondidas de mí, nunca les a quedado bien.

-¿Y qué es lo que querían hablar conmigo?

¡No callen! Hablen de una vez… ¿Por qué les preocupo?

-¡Respondan! ¡Ya!

Ahora si que no pienso relajarme… 

-James… nosotros… solo

-¿Solo, qué?

-Que nos preocupamos por ti, eso es todo

Si, claro Lunático 

-Y que es eso de estar escuchando a escondidas 

-Y que es eso de no decirme las cosas a la cara, Canuto

-Pues, pensábamos decírtelo 

-¿Escuchaste, eso?

-Pues, sí

Que rabia, como pudieron… eso jamás se los perdonare, jamás.

-¿James, a donde vas?

¡Que les importa! ¡Déjeme paz! 

-Que más da… ¡váyanse al diablo! 

-¡James!

-Déjenme

-Lo sentimos… no fue…

No pienso escucharlos más, estoy aburrido. 

Que suerte que me traje la capa, así podré recorrer tranquilamente los terrenos de Hogwarts. Sin problemas. 

Salir del castillo me hará bien, respirar aire puro, tal vez cerca del lago… sí cerca del lago, ese será un buen lugar para pensar, meditar mejor las cosas. 

¿Qué es eso? Ah, no. La lechuza parda de Lily… otra carta no. 

-Hola Edwin 

No me hagas reír, no me picotees la mano… eres divertido. ¿Lo sabes?

-¿Cómo está Lilian?

Estará bien… seguirá con su vida, toda normal. 

-Dos picoteos para un sí y uno para no. 

Oh, entonces esta bien. Olvidándose de mí. 

-¿Y que me traes de ella?

Valla, es otra carta… Otra que no leer. Otra que ira al montón. 

Tal vez… leer una no me haría daño, solo para saber como esta. Ella nunca lo sabrá. Además que importa… Hasta tiene tú aroma, no dejas de sorprender Lily. Nunca dejaras de hacerlo. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

¿Y qué les pareció? Por favor dejen todos sus comentarios... 

¡Gracias! A esos cinco tiernos y hermosos review, de verdad se los agradezco y mucho. ¡Cuídense Mucho! 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	4. Capitulo 3:

Simplemente Potter

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hola a todos...

Aquí les mandó el tercer capitulo del fic, esta un poco corto y todo... Pero, ojalá que aún así les guste, esta hecho con todo mí cariño para ustedes...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Querido James: 

Sé que no me responderás y lo más probable es que tampoco la leas. 

Sí hable con Remeus. ¿Por qué te enojaste con ellos? Sé que no debería meterme, pero me preocupas, te quiero mucho y no quiero que te pase algo que pueda perjudicarte. 

Todo es mí culpa, si yo no hubiera partido, todo estaría bien y lo más probable es que hubiéramos estado juntos, tu y yo. ¿Hubiera sido así? 

Nunca lo sabremos. ¿Cierto? 

Oh, James, cuanto lo siento. No sabes la falta que me haces… 

Quiero saber de ti. Si no fuera por tus amigos, nuestros amigos, no podría resistir la tentación, me volvería loca.

¿Por qué me has dejado sola? ¿Por qué no viniste? ¿Por qué te perdí? Esas son preguntas que todos los días recorren mí mente. 

Tengo una pregunta… 

Si me volvieras a ver, me volverías a decir "Princesa", esas palabras… fueron tan tiernas, esas palabras salieron de tú corazón. 

Quiero que sepas, que lamento la pelea que tuvimos, me odio cada día por ello. 

Perdóname por favor.

No quiero que me olvides, no lo hagas… sé que me dijiste que no me querías ver y todo eso, pero la verdad es que te quiero. 

Te extraño James y mucho. 

No puedo más… quiero verte. Te necesito.

Con Amor…

Lilian 

Mí querida niña, como crees que no quiero verte, fueron palabras sin sentido… estaba delirando. 

Como crees que me has perdido, nunca lo harás. Yo siempre seré tuyo. Ojalá tú fueras mía, solo mía. 

Mí tierna "Princesa" porque no me has escrito sobre ti, simplemente te lamentas… yo solo quiero saber que haces, quiero saber de ti. Nadie es más importante que tú. 

No me extrañes no te hace bien, ni a mí, ni a ti. Simplemente a nadie. 

Que noche la de ayer… 

-Hola Lunático

¿Sigues enojado? Lo siento. 

-Hey, lo lamento… la verdad es que… no sabia lo que hacía. 

-Hola Lunático

-Que tal, Sirius

Esta bien, fue mí error, lo siento. Una pelea no arruinaría nuestra amistad. ¿Verdad? 

-Esta bien, lo siento amigos… la verdad es que lo lamento. Lily, me ha… me ha destruido el corazón y bueno, eso me hace estar…yo que sé. 

¿Por qué se miran así? ¿Me perdonaran? 

-¿Y? 

Por favor, perdóneme. 

-Está bien, Cornamenta, que más da

-Además que haríamos sin ti

-¡Nada!

Eso me hacía falta… reír un poco, con ellos no pare de reír por un buen rato. 

-Querido Lunático, que opinas, si nuestro querido Cornamenta, sufre un par de… de eso que no le gusta

-No se atrevan

Cosquillas, no. 

-O si que lo haremos, cierto Canuto.

-Por supuesto

-Ni se me acerquen 

¡No! No puedo parar de reír. 

Pase dos meses… sin más. Recibí, para variar cartas de Lily, muchas de ellas. Pero no las leí, solo fue esa por la que caí por tentación y la abrí. Nada más… 

-¡James!

-¿Ah? 

-¿Que haremos mañana? 

-¿Mañana? ¿Por qué? 

-James, es tú cumpleaños

¿Mí cumpleaños? Tan rápido a pasado el tiempo… no lo puedo creer, es increíble. Este será el primer año que no lo pasaré con mí Lily, con mí dulce "Princesa". 

-Lo había olvidado

-¿Olvidado? ¿Cómo es eso?

-Yo que sé 

-Y bueno. ¿Qué harás? 

-Nada

-Que aburrido, James

-Y que… ese soy yo

Este cumpleaños, será aburrido y patético. La verdad es que no quiero hacer alboroto, ni nada. Será un día normal. 

Desperté al otro día…

Mí cumpleaños… sería una miseria por primera vez. Con solo la carta de felicitaciones de mis padres y su típico obsequio. Esta vez, su regalo me sorprendió, era algo extraordinario, una de las mejores, mentira, era la mejor escoba que había salido, sí la mejor. Brillaba y estaba dotada de hermosura.

Me pase el día vagando entre los terrenos del colegio, en ningún momento me encontré con mis amigos, habían desaparecido y justo hoy. 

Pensé en subir a buscarlo a la sala común, pero cuando subía las escaleras, me encontré con el aturdido de Peter. 

El joven Colagusano, parecía muy nervioso.

-¿Qué pasa? Te ves urgido 

-Necesito tú ayuda, te he buscado por todos lados, necesito hacer una tarea para el profesor de transformaciones y no sé como hacerla… debo entregarla en diez minutos. ¿Me ayudas? 

Pobre Peter, siempre con sus problemas de estudio, si se concentrara más y fuera menos precipitado, le iría mucho mejor.

-No me queda otra

-Gracias, James, gracias, no sé que haría sin ti

No mientas, solo necesitas a alguien que te ayude y te proteja, podría ser cualquiera. No solo yo. 

La tarea de Colagusano, si que es larga, era aplastante. Y el tener que explicarle tantas veces que hacer fue fatigoso. No queda otra que hacerlo. 

-Gracias otra vez, Cornamenta

-De nada, Peter

Ahora sí, a buscar a los chicos… ¡Que pasa! ¿Dónde están todos? 

Podrían estar en la sala común… Sí, tal vez ahí estén. 

Que día más triste… he estado solo, completamente solo. Sin…

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

Oh, una fiesta… no tuvieron que molestarse… 

-Canuto, Lunático, no tuvieron que…

-No nos agradezcas

¿No? Entonces… ¿Quien?

-Pero… 

-Agrádesele a esa joven de capa azulada, que se encuentra al fondo de la habitación

Te vez preciosa, esa capa te queda muy bien y tus ojos, y la mirada… por dios todo, cuanto eres es bello. Eres más hermosa que un amanecer… tú lindura no se compara con nada… todo queda bajo ante tus pies, eres inalcanzable. 

-No, James, no te acerques

Y una muy bonita voz…

-Yo no debería estar aquí tú me lo pediste… y yo… 

¿Yo te lo pedí? A verdad… esa necedad sigue en tú mente. Hay que sacarla. 

-Lilian, podemos hablar en privado

¿Lilian? Y eso desde cuando.

-Sí… ¿Vamos al lago?

-Como quieras 

No te pongas frío otra vez, eso James Potter, no te queda bien, para nada. 

¿Por qué estas tan callada? No has hablado durante todo el camino… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Aun estas dolida? Cambia esa carita… no me gusta verte apenada.

Otra vez me revuelo el pelo, entonces otra vez estoy nervioso. Por dios, Lily, tú me haces cambiar, pero… ¿Por qué?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

¿Y cómo quedo? ¿Muy malo? Entonces lo mejor que pueden hacer ahora es dejar su opinión, no cuesta nada... ¡Qué no les de lata!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	5. Capitulo 4:

Simplemente Potter

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hola...

Sé que no esperaban mucho este fic, así es que me tome la libertad de demorarme un poco en este capitulo... ¿Fue mucho?

Para que hablarles tanto... los dejo para que lean... =)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-Lily… yo…

-Aun me dices, Lily… ¿Qué paso con Lilian?

-No lo sé… fue una cosa del momento

-¿Estás enojado?

¿Yo? ¿Y por qué?

-No, para nada… entristecido, tal vez, pero nada más

-¿Y por qué estas afligido?

-Porque te extraño, mí pequeña princesa, porque te amo, porque no soy nada sin ti, porque tuve que haberte seguido, a donde fueras, porque soy un idiota

-¿Princesa? 

-Bueno, dijiste que te gustaba que te llamara así… y que, te preguntabas, si lo volverías a escuchar… ¿No fue así?

-¿Leíste mis cartas?

-Para serte sincero, no lo hice… pero caí en la tentación, solo una vez, y la leí. Y justo fue esa la que he leído

Que bella que eres… mi pequeña princesita.

-No llores… ¿Por qué lo haces?

-James, he sido una idiota, yo…

-No vengas a insultarte, tú solo has hecho lo que debías hacer, nada más… 

Otra vez te tengo entre mis brazos, cuando iba a pensar que te tendría nuevamente abrasada a mí. Somos uno.

-Eso no es verdad, además que mí vida es un desastre por esos lados, todos me odian

-¿Quién sería capaz de odiarte a ti? 

Lily, no me mientas, te conozco lo suficiente para saber cuando me mientes.

-Esta bien… eso no es verdad, allá todo es pasmoso, pero no es lo que quiero para mí… prefiero estar aquí en Hogwarts, aquí es donde me siento segura… a tú lado

¿Conmigo? Tal vez yo debería partir contigo, no podría aceptar otra despedida… sería demasiado doloroso, mis padres me comprenderían… ¿Sería así? 

-Partiré contigo, amor, te seguiré hasta el final

Te hice sonrojar… esto es inverosímil 

-No sabes cuanto te quiero James Potter

-Menos que yo a ti

-Ni lo creas

-No podrías quererme tanto 

-Claro que podría 

No me hagas reír, preciosa. 

-¿Cuándo partimos?

-Mí queridísimo James, tú no irás a ningún lado… si no que yo, pienso volver, mañana llegan mis cosas, estaremos juntos. ¿No es así?

-No… 

-¿No que? 

No… 

-Lo entiendo… no estaremos juntos. Al fin y al cabo apenas nos… 

-No lo puedo creer, me dejas sin habla… esto es fantástico, fabuloso, esplendido. 

¿Serías mí novia? ¡Dilo! Debes preguntarle… ¡Vamos, dilo! 

-¿Serías mi…?

-¿Ser tú qué?

-Novia…

-¿Tú qué?

-¿Lilian Evans serías mí novia?

Di que sí…

-Sí, James Potter

Mis impulsos fueron grandísimos… simplemente la besé. 

Ahora estaba completo, tenía a Lily, a mis amigos… ¿Qué más podía pedir, un chico de quince años?

-¿James? 

-Dime

-Hace un poco de frío y ya es tarde, podríamos entrar

-Sí tienes razón… 

Abrazar a mí Lily todo el camino, fue algo que nunca pensé hacer… 

Tenerla en mis brazos era una experiencia fabulosa. Y pensar que había sufrido tanto para nada. 

-James, tengo que ir a buscar algo, nos vemos en la sala común

-¿No quieres que te acompañe?

-No, es tú cumpleaños y tienes que ir a celebrarlo…

-Segura, yo no tendría ningún problema en…

-Ve tranquilo, nada me va a pasar

-Está bien

Entrar a la sala común, fue una experiencia muy agradable, todo estaba muy calido con sus típicos aromas… 

Valla, entro y todos callan. ¿Por qué hacen eso? Es desagradable. Me hace sentir incomodo… 

-Hola James…

¿Me hablan a mí? A sí a mí… 

-Hola… 

Oh, cielos. Tendré problemas… no te atrevas a lanzarte a mis brazos cuando este Lily cerca… ya no quiero más problemas, aléjate.

-Oh, James

Te digo que no. Nada de abrazos….

-Por favor… no hagas eso, me molesta

-Pero, James…

-Solo déjame. ¿Está bien? 

-James, yo te quiero y solo quiero estar contigo… no entiendo por qué te alejas de mí, yo no he hecho absolutamente nada para que me odies…

-No te odio, pero… estoy enamorado y esa persona no eres tú…

-¿Enamorado?

Que grito, nunca había escuchado a alguien gritar tan fuerte… Todos nos quedan mirando, cuanto detesto que hagan eso… es terriblemente desagradable. Acaso no lo entienden. 

Esto… era lo último que me faltaba. Un espectáculo. 

Y claro tenía que empeorar… todas la chicas se ponen a cuchichiar… esto es…

-Cornamenta. ¿Quién es?

No pienso responder… pero igual lo sabrían… esto es un lió. 

-James… ¿Qué pasara con tus admiradoras?

¡Que admiradoras! ¡Están locos!

-Yo no tengo…

-Oh, sí claro, ninguna

Para nada…

-Entonces, nunca nadie ha llorado por ti en los pasillos

-Ni te han dejado cartas de amor

-Ni menos se te tiran encima 

-Y jamás te tiran besos cuando te ven

A ustedes también les pasa, no solo a mí.

-Y nunca te han dicho "Te amo"

Me carga cuando hablan a dúo. 

-Está bien… que más da

-Y nos dirás… 

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Quién es? Que más…

Que linda que eres… no me canso de mirarte, esos ojos… son deslumbrantes y esa sonrisa… ¿Qué traes en las manos?

-James… este es mí presente, por tú cumpleaños

Con el solo hecho de que te quedes… me basta y me sobra. Ya no necesito, ni quiero más.

-Y ustedes… ¿no estaban enojados?

Ups, no se los dije. 

-Pues, ya no…

Te quiero tanto, Lily… tanto.

-Lunático, Canuto, les presento a Lilian Evans, mí novia

-¡Novia!

-¡Qué!

-¿Por qué les sorprende tanto?

-Esto es… 

-Extraño

-Tal vez… pero quien sabe. Toma, James…

-Gracias…

-¿Nos están tomando el pelo?

Eso jamás… a que si te beso, se sorprenden… te beso, quiero verles la cara de asombro que ponen.

Eso es divertido, esa es la cara que quería ver… ambos son muy graciosos.

-¡No te rías, James!

-Les viste la cara… son muy divertidos… eres preciosa

-Y tú…

-Por favor, no cuenten plata frente a los pobres

-Sí, nosotros estamos todos sólitos

-Nadie nos quiere

-Abandonados

Dúo otra vez, son inaguantables cuando hacen eso.

-Hola chi…

Otra cara de pasmo, al verme abrazado de Lily, esto si es divertido… mucho a decir verdad. ¿Qué pasa Arabella? ¿Por qué esa cara?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

¿Muy corto? Sí... tal vez...

¿Pero qué les pareció? James y Lily juntos... ¡Qué lindo! ¿No?

Ya... ahora lo que tienen que hacer... es dejar su lindo comentario para saber que opinaron del capitulo y si quieren que lo continué...

Nos vemos, cuídense mucho

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	6. Capitulo 5:

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

¡Hola! ¿Me echaron de menos?

Digan que sí sólo para que me sienta mejor :P

Aquí les dejo otro capitulo... igual de corto, es que no me da la cabeza para hacerlos más largos... me falta imaginación...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-¿Qué pasa Bella? –pregunta la hermosa chica que esta a mí lado

-Sí. ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Están…?

-Lily, es mí novia

-No… no puede ser…

Sonreí, aunque parece que no era el momento… ¿Qué pasa Bella?

-¿Qué pasa?

¡Eso Lunático pregunta!

-James… eres… eres un Idiota

¿Idiota? ¿Y por qué te vas? ¿Qué hice?

-Bella, regresa… yo…

Lily… ¿A dónde vas? ¿Por qué la sigues?

-¿Qué paso? 

-No lo sé, James… ¿Tú sabes algo, Lunático?

-¿Sabías que Arabella siente algo por ti?

¡Qué! ¡Arabella! Eso no puede… ¿Por qué te atoras, Sirius? 

Ah, es verdad a ti te gusta Bella… esto es terrible mal entendido. 

¿Qué hacer? Esto es una… 

-Eso no es verdad. ¿Cierto, Remeus?

Más te vale que sea una broma Lupin, más te vale… 

-Lo siento Black, pero es verdad… 

No sé quien morirá primero… Lunático o yo, Sirius sería capaz de matarme…

-¡Esto James Potter, no te voy a perdonar nunca!

Pero, no me grites, además tampoco es mí culpa… yo ni sabía. Yo no hice nada y te enojas conmigo… esta si esta buena… siempre me echan la culpa a mí…

-Que quieres que haga, no es mí maldita culpa

-¡Sí lo es!

Ándate al diablo… Black, a veces eres tan…

Que rabia. No quiero ni pienso ver a nadie, me quedare solo en esta maldita sala común, con su maldito aroma y su maldito fuego… ¡Para qué! No soporto más, odio todas estas presiones y estos estúpidos problemas… estoy harto de todo esto, no quiero más… necesito una simple tranquilidad. 

¿Por qué no estas aquí abajo, Lily? Tú sabrías que hacer… tú me ayudarías, tú me comprenderías… ¿Por qué no estas? 

Lilian, te necesito, aquí a mí lado, no allá, lejos en esa oscura habitación… Te quiero tener entre mis brazos, que me consueles y que me quites este ánimo… 

Tú siempre me has sabido tranquilizar en mis enfados, disgusto y problemas, siempre sabes que hacer o que decir, siempre eres exacta en mis sentimientos, siempre me has acompañado, nunca me has dejado de lado o te has burlado… siempre estas ahí. 

No entiendo como no fui capaz de revelarte antes mis sentimientos, siempre supe que tú eres especial, única, maravillosa… has sido la luz en mi camino, agua dulce en el mar… has sido todo para mí… Has sido mí vivir. 

-James… aun estas aquí

Estas… siempre con tú dulce y tranquila voz… con tú sonrisa, con tú armonía. 

-Esperándote, mi "Princesa"

De verdad que eres una princesa… tú cabello rojizo, cae suavemente sobre tus hombros, es ondulado, es perfecto… Una hermosa y cautivante mirada de ojos verdes. Una sonrisa, que brilla y sorprende… Tú cuerpo es perfecto, es espléndido…

-¿James?

Te ves hermosa con cualquier cosa, todo es nada, comparado contigo… una belleza incomparable, inquietante… 

Me asustas, pero a la vez me tranquilizas… te enojas, pero sigues siendo dulce…

-¿James?

Me hablas… lo siento… es que me hechizas, me atrapas y no me dejas escapar.

-Lo siento… es que no podía dejar de mirarte de ver lo hermosa que eres y la suerte que tengo al tenerte cerca… y no lejos como antes

Me derrito ante tú sonrisa. 

-¿Por qué fuiste detrás de Bella? Me dejaste sólo, no sabes la falta que me hiciste en esos momentos… 

-Es mí amiga y tú lo sabes

Bueno, no me retes… era un simple comentario. 

-¿Y qué le paso? ¿Por qué soy un idiota?

Tendrás que hacer como que no sabes nada… finge, aunque no te guste mentir.

-Primero que nada, no eres un idiota

-¿Y qué tiene Arabella? 

-No sé como James Potter se enamoro… nunca pensé ver a Potter enamorado… y menos de mí. James es una persona inalcanzable para cualquier chica, es el chico soñado, es cosa de mirarlo… tierno, dulce, simpático, alegre y muy bromista. No sé queda atrás con el deporte, es un gran buscador de Quiddicth y muy bueno en transformaciones, nunca tiene problemas en ayudar… siempre sabe como subirte el animo y alegrarte, es todo lo que alguien necesita… tiene a todas las chicas rendidas a sus pies y no le importa, ni menos se siente superior por eso…

-¿Qué es todo eso? ¿Qué es lo que me acabas de decir?

-Es lo que pienso… James siempre te he admirado, eres la persona que siempre he buscado, la persona que sepa comprender, enseñar… no sé que decirte, me sorprende que te hayas fijado en mí… quiero decir yo no soy nada, simplemente soy una chica, que tiene una vida completamente normal y que no tiene nada que entregar, soy sencilla… y me preocupa que después de un tiempo te des cuenta de eso, de la verdad, me dolería mucho verte la cara de decepción que tendrías al darte cuanta que yo no soy nada… 

-¿Cómo te atrevas a decir eso? Ven acá… déjame abrasarte

-No, James… no quiero sufrir, creo que no vale la pena que estés con una persona como yo… lo he pensado… y no sé que hacer… si arriesgarme o…

-Lily, yo soy el sorprendido, no deberías ser tú. Yo te he querido desde siempre… desde el día en que te conocí en el tren. Eras la más linda de todas y resplandecías entre todas las chicas que te rodeaban. No sé bien como expresar lo que siento por ti, pero… ah… me carga cuando no encuentro las palabras… Lily lo que quiero decir es que no voy aceptar que me dejes porque crees que eres poca cosa, porque no es así… si fueras todo lo que dices ser, no te pediría que fueras mí novia. Es verdad que eres sencilla… y que, eso me gusta, me encanta tú forma de ser, de ver la vida… me encanta tú sonrisa, tú actitud ante los problemas, la forma en que te preocupas de los demás, la forma en que enseñas, me enseñas… la paciencia que tienes, la alegría de vivir, no voy aceptar que me dejes… no lo voy hacer, porque te amo… yo soy la poca cosa que debería estar agradecido de que la hermosa estrellita que eres, se allá fijado en mí… en este tipo de lentes redondos y pelo negro azabache. 

No te voy a dejar, no pienso perderte… eres mí vida, mí amor, mí espíritu. 

-No llores princesa, no me gusta verte así. Déjame abrazarte, por favor… 

-Yo… simplemente

-¿Sabías qué te quiero mucho?

-No me abraces, por favor

-No pienso soltarte… Además ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con Bella? Yo te pregunte sobre ella y tú llegaste con toda esta historia… no será ella la que te mete estas ridiculeces en la mente…

-No te atrevas a decir eso… ella no sería capaz… ella es mí amiga y suéltame de una vez, deja de abrazarme… 

-Lo siento, es que no sé que pensar… todo estaba bien y de repente, llegas con esta estúpida idea… que quieres que piense… no puedo soportar que me hagas esto… 

-Me tengo que ir… lo siento…

-Este ha sido el peor día de mí vida… no tengo nada… perdí a mis amigos y a ti, Lily, estoy solo… y tú que eres lo más importante en mí vida… 

-No digas eso, porque no es verdad

-Si lo es… te amo, eras todo lo que tenía en mí vida… y ahora solo eres polvo

¿Podrá ser que el polvo vuelva al mismo lugar, de donde se fue?

-No te entiendo Lily, intento de comprenderte, pero de verdad que no puedo

-Te quiero, aunque no lo creas… sé que intentas comprenderme, pero jamás podrás hacerlo, si yo no soy capaz de entender lo que quiero. Espero que algún día me perdones… y no me olvides

-Olvidarte es imposible y perdonarte también, ya que no sé que es lo que tengo que perdonar… solo sé que te estaré esperando, para cuando te arrepientas y te des cuenta cuanto te quiero y de que eres más de lo que piensas ser… la verdad yo no soy nada y tú lo eres todo

-Buenas Noches, James

-Buenas Noches, Princesa

Y aquí es como termina todo… estos últimos meses han sido terribles… nunca me habían pasado tantas cosas juntas y pensar que en un momentos de mí vida, por menos de una hora, fui el hombre más feliz del mundo, lo tenía todo y de todo, me quede sin nada… Todo cambio en tan poco tiempo, de todo lo que tenía me quede con la nada misma… la verdad es que sé que a Black se le pasará y que Remeus no tiene nada porque enojarse, aunque apoyara a Sirius, hasta las últimas. Pero, ya nos ha pasado antes, hemos tenido enojos y problemas, pero con el solo hecho de estar separados nos damos cuenta que somos amigos y que nos necesitamos del uno al otro, ya que hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos, que sabemos perdonarnos cualquier cosa. 

Así paso, al otro día de la discusión, hable con ellos, simplemente se les había olvidado, a decir verdad, nunca nos pelearíamos por culpa de una mujer, ese era nuestro trato… Además, los amiguitos terminaron burlándose de mí por lo de Lily, dicen que a nadie le puede pasar tal cosa, pero tenía que ser justo yo… 

Arabella, se disculpo, aunque no sabía por que… dijo que sentía haberme dicho idiota y que la verdad es que no lo era, dijo que era una buena persona y que se alegraba que todo estuviera bien, en realidad casi todo. Lo demostró de verdad ya que me explico una de las complicadas tareas de pociones, con paciencia y cosa que conmigo no es muy paciente… odia que le pregunte sobre ese ramo, dice que soy un inepto en él. Tal vez sea verdad… no soy bueno para pociones, nunca lo he sido y dudo serlo algún día… definitivamente no sirvo para eso.

Y sobre Evans, que decir… me trata como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, es mejor ha que me haga la desconocida, eso si que no lo soportaría… pero aun así me duele lo que me hace, al parecer se da cuenta de eso, porque generalmente me dice que lo siente… no sé de que me sirve escucharla lamentarse, si ya entre nosotros nada cambio, simplemente le dio un cambio repentino y yo que sé. Al fin y al cabo, ella es así… y eso es lo que me gusta de ella, que puede entregar sorpresas de vez en cuando, aunque sean doloras… no sabes cuanto te quiero Lily Evans, no sabes cuanto. Te gusta verme sufrir…

-¿Puedo pasar? 

Lilian Evans. ¿Por qué siempre vuelves a mí corazón?

-Permiso

-¿Qué quieres? 

-¿Por qué me tratas así?

-No es así como tú me tratas, como si fuera cualquiera, uno de los tantos a quien rechazas… otro en tú montón de desechados…

-No tienes que tomarte las cosas así

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

¿Cómo Esta? No sean malos y dejen sus reviews, no cuesta nada...

Cada comentario... bueno o malo... okis?

Por cierto. ¡GRACIAS! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Por todos los reviews que dejaron... salto de emoción al ver uno... ^^

Ustedes hacen que yo sea feliz...

Cuídense Mucho... J 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
